Saggy's Tales
by BestSaggyNA
Summary: A story that unravels the mysterious behavior between the Champions of League Of Legends. Full version at lolhentai net


Chapter 2: None Shall Escape My Grasp.

[Full version at lolhentai net]

Zyra rose to study the ascending sun, it's lush beams of warmth illuminating the Kumungu Jungle's roof. Delighted to awaken her plant life, she felt the vines graze across her back and delicately embrace her. "You've done an amusing job, my loves." Zyra whispered. The sound kissed the velvet pedals as they curled elegantly into her palm. Her other hand adored the stem, feeling the sensitive texture that only she could grasp.

A new plant life was formed by Zyra with a teal stem and beautiful velvet pedals. However, Zyra could sense the roots becoming ill and slowly dying. She struggled to figure out what was causing pain to her new flower. She tried giving it water, bugs and honey, but it would accept nothing. The plant began to shrivel as the day pressed on followed by a strange aroma. Zyra couldn't notice it due to her lacking the sense of smell.

The roots began to trail away from the flower, Zyra noticed this and followed the path as the day died under the approaching dark cloak. The roots pressed past a thick bush ahead as the sounds of growls and purrs grew in power and intensity on the other side. In a wonder as she arrive, slipping her hand across the fine-tuned leafy wall, she peeked out, curiosity sliding across her face. It was Nidalee and Rengar engaging in a foreign act. She couldn't understand it as she watched the two. A large rod from Rengar kept slamming into Nidalee, yet Nidalee was enjoying it. Zyra tilted her head, still trying to comprehend it. However, she herself recognized Rengar's length since It looked similar to her own.

A long root slithered past her thighs as it pursued the two that were far too busy to notice their surroundings. Zyra let out a light gasp as one of the roots pressed gently on a sensitive place below her waist. She slid her hand down to the vine and grasped it as it continued to touch her. The other roots made their way across the short clearing,burying themselves underneath the two lovers. Zyra could see that the roots were seeping up the strange fluids that fled from their activities. She was intrigued and had to understand what it is that her plant wanted.

She slid out of the bush in a crouch, unbeknownst to the two, lurking through the bush, slipping her hand to the ground and quickly lapping up a small puddle of sticky juices created by the two. She fiddled around with the strange, lewd texture. Sticky... It created a small line as she separated her fingers, illuminated by the small fire. If this was what her plants desired, then that is what she needed to save her dying creation. She placed her fingers to her tongue and slowly licked off the cum, immediately falling in love with the taste and feel. Zyra realized what her plant needed and decided she had to bring one, but which?

Hours later...

Nidalee awoke in bliss. She reached out to hold her mate, but only the air met her grasp. Her eyes shot open and lifted her body up from the dirt ground. She searched for Rengar, but he was no where to be seen. Still naked, she felt something wrap around her legs. In a panic she tried to shift form, but couldn't alter her shape.

She was roughly pulled back down to the ground, the impact causing the dust to crowd the air, her body face up. Her mouth opened wide as she gasped for lost air, her perky breast going through the motion, legs spread apart. She lifted her head from the ground to catch sight of her assailant. Her vision swirled, but she could tell it was the obvious shape of a women. Another set of vines suddenly grasped her wrists and pulled her upward. In the air she kicked and growled, trying to break free, but it was no use.

The figure appeared out of the shade of the jungle. The beams of light poured down like water, revealing the lush leafy form of Zyra. She held a smirk as she lifted her finger, a vine slowly pressed between Nidalee's nether lips. The vine invaded into her and began thrusting ever so slightly. Zyra's hand embraced the vine and aligned it with its target. "The other can produce the fluids my beautiful creation needs much more efficiently than you. However, we will need more." She lifted her gaze to meet Nidalee's as her vines continued to violate the naked huntress. "After all It's 'mating' season, no?" Zyra kept her eyes locked on Nidalee's. She could tell the huntress enjoyed the smooth vine press against her walls. It lightly grazed the inside of her pussy with each gentle push Zyra gave.

The wind whispered softly across the huntress' spread out body. Zyra pumped her vine into her while Nidalee released small whimpers of pleasure. She bit her lip, trying to keep her composure, but her pleased glow said otherwise. She wiggled around as Zyra fiddled with sensitive places that grew wetter. Nidalee's own nectar poured like a waterfall across the vine. Zyra slid out the vine, lifting it to her lips, her tongue skimming across its drenched texture. A satisfied grin slid across her cheeks at the exquisite taste.

Zyra fell to her knees, marveling at Nidalee's freshly pleasured pedals. Nidalee could only see her velvet hair. Zyra licked her lips as she prepared for her morning snack. "I need to feed too..." She whispered. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against Nidalee's soft spot and gave it a small kiss. She delightfully dug in, thrusting her tongue into Nidalee's sensitive haven. Nidalee whipped her head back, flushing red as a smile crept across her face. Zyra slid her tongue around for a moment before teasing and nibbling Nidalee's pleasure button with her lips.

Four quick lashes from Zyra's tongue was enough to get Nidalee quivering in ecstasy. The huntress moaned as her partner continued to devour the onslaught of lewd liquids flowing from between her legs. Every pump of Zyra's wet tongue caused more and more juices to drip from Nidalee onto the floor, and out of the corner of her eye Zyra could see the roots of her plant soaking up every drop. She could tell her rare flower was very happy with it's gift. Zyra gave one last flurry of licks, lapping up as much as she could before swallowing it with a satisfied little gulp. "Oh, I know what it is you want..." Zyra teased.

Nidalee raised her head, quite confused as to what Zyra was intending to do until she glanced down and saw the large root between Zyra's legs. Nidalee couldn't help but squirm in excitement, letting out small whimpers of anticipated sensation. The thought of having it inside made her pussy drool. The huntress was, oddly enough, unsure of what was going on in the jungle, but found that she quite enjoyed this change of pace as Nidalee had always possessed a high appetite for sex. Nidalee's canals had been ravaged by the hunter, a beast in the jungle, and now being dominated by the jungle herself, Zyra.

Zyra pressed her own spear through Nidalee's dripping and moist walls. Nidalee bucked her hips, her mind fully entranced in Zyra's seduction. The large root soaked up all of Nidalee's precious juices as it penetrated into her body. "It works like this, correct?" Zyra asked. Nidalee let out loud purr and moaned "Y-yes~ Oh fuck yes!" She said as a small lines of drool began to trail from her mouth. The vines holding Nidalee's wrist pulled her to Zyra's height and wrap her arms around. Zyra was happy to see that Nidalee was very accepting of such acts. She released the leafy coverings, exposing the rest of her naked body. Nidalee's breasts collided with Zyra's as their nipples pressed against each other. Zyra herself was enjoying the strange feeling.

Zyra stood and adored the plant life as she rested inside of Nidalee. "...Are you going to move?" Nidalee asked as she grinded slowly against Zyra, who wasn't sure of what to do next. This was her first time actually using her reproductive parts. "Am I doing something wrong?" Zyra questioned as she leaned back to look at Nidalee's beautiful hazel eyes, holding her firmly in place. "You need to rock your hips like when you dance..." Nidalee said with a comforting smile.

Zyra bit her lip as she slowly began to roll her hips into Nidalee. Her root invaded the huntress' territory. Zyra was overwhelmed by the sensation and moan in delight. Her hips shook as she felt a smooth chill roll up her spine. The feeling was far greater than Zyra expected and she slowly continued rolled her hips into Nidalee. They held each other tightly as Zyra began to speed up, bit by bit. The lewd slapping of their hips loudly echoed through the camp, drops of moisture falling to the ground, soaked up by the roots. Zyra was overtaken by passion and could not stop lusting for more. She plunged into Nidalee's small love hole with every inch of her root that was now practically soaked with her delicious juice.

Their breasts continued to rub against each other until Nidalee leaned down to nibble lightly on Zyra's beautiful, olive green, petal nipples. Zyra never had such an experience and considered it a very sublime gift. No one had ever touched the women of thorns like Nidalee did. Suddenly, Zyra felt a pleasurable pressure that surged through her shaft, spurting pulses of cum from her root, closing her eyes and she let out a hum of satisfaction. Nidalee held tightly as her own fluids squirted across Zyra's lower body. Zyra sprayed her love juice inside of Nidalee's brown pussy. Zyra slowly pulled away letting the last few spurts splatter onto Nidalee's stomach. The roots of her plant embraced the two as it began to suck away all of their lewd fluids. Zyra's chest rose and fell steadily while Nidalee purred in content.

Nidalee was gently placed on the ground, the vines returning into the jungle. She slowly began to regain her senses, she realized that something was missing "Where is Rengar?" She asked, looking up at Zyra with her lush brown eyes. Zyra elegantly waved her hands through the air and recalled the leafy covering to her silken body. "Come with me and I will show you the path." Zyra said, her hand extended out to the huntress. Nidalee accepted the gesture.

Some time later...

The Hextech Jeep drove through the jungle, oblivious to the storm that raged on. The worn, green and peeling paint of the hood proudly wore the symbol of Piltover where the rain sizzled from the heat of the engine. There was a sudden halt. The large dark tires had sunk into the mud of the jungle. "I told you it was left." said the boy resting in the back. "This is very exciting" A shuttering and very unenthused voice replied from the passenger side. The women hovering over the roof of the vehicle drifted down to the driver side with a smirk, the gale wind protecting them from the roaring skies. "This isn't funny! You said it was this way!" said the lady in the driver seat as she gestured to the map they had been following. The women outside maintained her smile, chuckling loudly into the stormy night.


End file.
